All So Real
by katiemaye98
Summary: Now that Maria has saved the valley from the greed in man's heart, a spark between the bird boy of the De Noir clan and herself may erupt from the ashes of their obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

Robin. That name so easily rolled of one's tongue. It had been nearly 2 years since Maria had saved Moonacre from the dreaded curse of the moon pearls. Friends had been made, feuds had been ended, romance had been sparked.

Maria POV

I roused from her sleep to a startling noise coming from the wall. I loud bang was heard as the voice griping "Owww!" echoed through her room.

Robin peaked the top of his bowler hat through the passage entrance. I lay back down pretending to be asleep. I slightly opened my lids to see him slowly pull the rest of his leather worn body out of the doorway.

He broadly walked towards to where I lay facedly sleeping."Maria." I faintly heard him whisper. He kneeled down on one knee and gently kissed me upon the nose. At that moment I put my plan into action and yelled "Gotcha!" and pulled the black bowler hat from his head. I quickly roll off the bed on the other side and dash through the passage.

Robin POV

It took me a second to process what just happened. That little faker. "Oh no you don't princess!" I threatened as I dashed through the passage after her.

I heard her giggles and squeals echo through the almost pitch black hallway. Suddenly I hear a painful scream as I hasten to her side. I grab a spare match from my pocket and light it across my leather jacket. It glows the passage to reveal Maria seeming lifeless on the cool concrete floor, my hat laying awkwardly to the side.

"Maria!" I yell as I fall to the ground brushing the stray locks of hair from her face. This was not a joke. Maria was really hurt. I lifted her into my arms and take the opportunity. I leaned down and kissed her. Being this close made me realize the blood trickling down her forehead.

She must have tripped over a loose brick and hit her head. The blood was coming more quickly now. I hastened to the end of the passage back to Maria's room. From there I ran for help waking the entire Moonacre household.

My sister, Loveday, ran from her and Sir Benjamin's chambers and to Maria's limp body.

"She fell. She tripped and hit her head." They look down at her now gushing blood head and squeal for help.

"Gahhhhhhh!" I yelled as I sit up heavily breathing from what seemed so real dream. I reached up to touch my face and felt the sweat pouring down like raindrops. The dream had all happened so fast. What did it mean, was it really a dream? Of course it was. After all, just tripping over a loose stone couldn't cause that much damage, could it?


	2. All So Still Night

Maria POV

"Maria. Mariaaaaa. Maria!" I slowly open my sleepy eyes and lay them upon the face of the bird boy, my bird boy. "Robin, what time is it!" I questioned. "Errrr…. Enough."

Oh this boy could sometimes drive my crazy with his mysterious ways and qualities. "Maria, I need to talk to you." "But Robin I-" I was soon cut off as he put his leather bound hand across my mouth and he lifted me from my satin covers and carried me to the passage.

I must have fallen asleep on the way for I found myself sitting in his lap and Robin stroking my pale red locks. "You little devil, stealing me away into the night. Why I otta…" I playfully shook my fist at him as the all so familiar grin found it's way onto his face.

"Princess, I just needed to see if you were well." If I was well? What ever was he talking about? "You see I had this dream and…. never mind." His eyes looked down a way from mine and the grin faded into an embarrassed scowl.

"Robin love, you know you can tell me anything, that's what best friends are for." I calmly reassured. Best friends? Did I really just say that. What if he didn't see me as his "best friend", but a useless girl whom followed him around the forest all day constantly asking questions.

Robin looked up at me. He looked as if he was going to reply but turned the open mouth into a sigh. We sat in silence the next couple of minutes. I slowly curled up against his broad chest and said "We are best friends, right?" He looked down. "Of course, princess."

I came to realize that we were sitting in Loveday's old cavern on a worn out love seat. Duh Maria where else would you be, this is of course the only entrance and exit to the secret passage to Maria's room.

Robin seemed, speech less tonight, as if he was worried. "Robin, what is wrong?" When ever Robin seemed upset or worried, I always felt to have a connection, like I knew what he was going through.

"Maria," Robin looked me right in the eyes with a cold stern look. "promise me you'll never deliberately put yourself in harms way." I took this as a shock, for it came out of no where. Little did I know that oh so gruesome dream he had, had taken over his care-free mind and had kicked his protective instinct into overdrive.


	3. All So Caring

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm Sorry For The Delay, I Was Unable To Finish What I Had Started Yesterday. I Am Currently Working On A "Robin De Noir Story" (Hand Written), About The Young Life And Death Of Robin De Noir, The Bird Boy Of Moonacre Valley's Forests. **

How long we sat there in silence was a mystery to me, nor did I care. Being next

to Robin made me feel protected and, cared for. Since Uncle Benjamin and Loveday had been married, they mainly focused on Loveday's health for you see, she was with child. Maria had long been forgotten by many, but not by her Robin. _Her_ Robin. How srange it was to say that.

Robin POV

I knew I would have to take Maria back shortly, but truth was, I couldn't let go of her. Honestly, my arms could not get away from her slender waist. How could I tell her how I felt? She probably, deep down inside, hated me for kidnapping her. Who would blame her? I tried to kidnap her twice, kept her locked away in a dungeon, and threatened to kill her. Oh yeah, she must love me.

"Maria, what's your favorite thing about me?" I asked innocently. "Hmmmmmm…" She pondered. "Well Robin, I don't know." I gave her a frown and she gently smiled." Well for starters, your eyes and curly hair." She ran her fingers through my brown curly locks pushing my hat back a little. "There's just so much, so much I don't know about you. So much I want to know."

We finally made our way back to her room and realized it was nearly morning. "Oh Robin, I will surely fall asleep today in lessons!" She giggled as I peaked through her door into the empty room. The picture, resembling Loveday in every way, still sat upon the wall proudly as ever. I turn back to see Maria behind her divider changing into her day clothes.

I shut the door. She must have thought I had left for she walked out from behind it and into the open. She was in her under clothes walking to her vanity. I hadn't noticed how becoming she had become. She looked up and met my gaze. "Robin!" she squealed as she ducked behind her bed.

"Sorry princess!" I pleaded embarrassed out of my wits. Why had I just stood there gaping at her beauty and figure? How ashamed I was, but yet, how good I felt.

This time she appeared from behind her divider in one of her moon princess gowns. It was a dark, royal blue. It made her look stunning as it combined with her pale red locks oh so wonderfully. "Now you may look you silly bird boy." I grinned as I walked up to her and offered my arm. "To breakfast my fair lady?" I said playfully as I slightly bowed. She took my arm. "Why thank you sir bird boy." I shot her a look of annoyance, for I hated that awful nickname Loveday had given me long ago, but it soon faded to a grin. I couldn't stay mad at her long.

We strolled down the stairs and were greeted with the delicious aroma of freshly scrambled eggs and sausage. "Ahhhhhh….." we both said enchanted by the sweet smell. "How I managed to live all these years without Marmaduke's cooking amazes me." Maria gave me a precious and adoring face. She suddenly stopped walking and turned to me. "Robin, I-" she gently but passionately kissed me upon my cheek. I closed my eyes and felt her soft peachy lips touch my hard dirty skin.

She leaned back and looked me in the eye. "How I wish I would have done that sooner." She leaned in again appearing to be giving me a second kiss. I closed my eyes to find that not a kiss was left on my cheek, but a hat was taken from my head. "Oh bad mistake princess!" I chased her down the stairs until I remembered my dream. "Maria!" I yelled with a protective, stern voice. I watched as Maria tumbled down the marble steps until she reached bottom. The scream I heard was life changing.

I ran to her side as swiftly as I could. "Maria!" She leaned her head and gave me a forced smile before letting all effort go. How could I have been so foolish? I picked the damsel up and carried her back to her bed. I pulled her hair back expecting to see streams of blood. But thankfully, there was none. "Robin?" she looked up and met his gaze. "Yes Maria?" I said with fear and a touch of relief in my voice. "I'm fine you silly bird boy." She leaned up but soon fell back. "Maria lay still, I'll go get Loveday." "No Robin, I'm fine." This time she successfully leaned forward and repeated "Robin I'm fine."

"Maria you ole' goose. You had me worried to death." She gave me an evil grin. "Oh so you actually care than." We both chuckled as I gripped her hand in mine. "Phew! I didn't bust my brains but I do think I put a goose egg on my head."

"That's girls, always getting tripping and falling." "Oh Robin, just remember this might be the 1st and only time I'll ever fall for you." I couldn't help but put a forced grin upon my face.

All this, this little mishap made me realize just how much I cared for her. I know it was really nothing but a sore knot on her head, but still, my Maria was injured. I felt drawn to her. Like I felt what she felt. Like we had a connection, a, what do you say, passion connection.

I….I…. I think I have some feeling, deep down inside, oh I don't know. She probably thinks I'm some silly forest boy with no education or for that matter brains at all. A lovely, smart city girl would never fall for a dirty, wild bird boy like me.


	4. All So, Nice

Robin POV

Maria was up on her feet in no time, actually the next day. I just couldn't get the shriek of pain I heard out of my mind. What if it had been more than just a sorehead?

But I try not to focus on the negative, but it always creeps up into my mind like a bad dream. I was her protector and she was my princess. _My princess_. I cared not what others think, but Maria was my best friend, nothing more.

My sister is always teasing me about her, how we're "meant to be together", but it all depends on what the **two **persons feel.

I was sitting in my library admiring the woman's touch Loveday had given it when she returned. The dust was removed from the shelves and the light poured in from behind the no tattered drapes. But soon it would be back to the way it was when she had left, dusty groggy and unused. She was with child and it would be long before she came and fixed it up again. Besides, I was the only one who ever entered and opened the books.

Loveday had taught me how to read and write when I was only a mere toddler. I hade fell in love with the enchantment of books and their glorious words.

But father tries constantly to discourage this dream for its not "the way of a De Noir". But I didn't care.

I closed the open book before me and placed it aside. I rose and walked through the double doors leading into the hallway. I passed a maid wearing the usual attire of a long black dress and tight sleeves.

"Excuse me, can you tell me if my father is out?" I asked. She looked very nervous and gulped." N- N- No sir I do not know."

"Very well then. Umm, are you new?" I asked. "Yes Master Robin. My name is Cora Culpepper." She said as she curtsied.

"Nice to meet you." I tipped my bowler hat slightly and continued walking. I wonder why she was so nervous. I turned the corner and heard behind me the giggles and squeals of maids. Yes, I had gotten use to it. Ever since I turned 18 every maid and girl in the castle has set eyes upon me.

It was rather annoying, but yet flattering. I had yet to find one that was to my liking, but I am rather fond of red hair.

Maria POV

My head was still sore but I will manage. I couldn't help but enjoy being lifted back up the stairs in his strong arms. Oh what am I saying. He probably think I'm an annoying little red haired girl. I mean, I was only 16 after all, and he 18.

I got up from my writing desk and over to the small door. The picture of the first moonprincess sat proudly upon the wall.

I stared it down and had a, happy moment. I gasped as she gently smiled at me. Oh my goodness! The only time she had ever moved in the painting to me was when she showed me where the moonpearls were.

But nothing ever like this had happened before. How odd. I continued down the white marble stair case and into hallway. Then down another flight of stairs I went down to the parlor where Uncle sat reading a book.

"Good afternoon Uncle." I smiled as he lowered the book and winked at me. He had become much friendlier then he was when I first arrived. I suppose it was his way of grieving over his lost Loveday.

"And how are we this fine day may I ask?" He joked. "Fine," I replied "just fine."


	5. All So Deppressing

Mario POV

My blasted goose egg had faded away and now it was almost completely gone. How very unattractive it was indeed. Robin could never look at me without his eyes wandering to the huge knot on my forehead and grinning.

I was sitting in my bedroom knitting a pair of socks for the new addition to the Merryweathers. Loveday and Uncle had told me just but 2 days ago Loveday was with child.

I was thrilled at this news and couldn't wait to get planning for the new arrival. Robin would be tickled over the idea once he found out, though he would try to hide.

"_Girls, for crying out loud it's just a baby." _ He would say.

"Oh why do I even bother." I grumbled. Being lost in thought I had turned the what started as a bonny little sock into a scrambled mess of wool.

"Don't give up to easily princess." Smirked a familiar voice. I turned to see the de Noir boy innocently leaned against a pillar in my room. "Honestly Robin have you ever knocked?" I joked.

"I'll get back to you on that one princess." He grinned that all so familiar grin that but me in a haze every time it appeared.

"So, what are the plans for tonight for you?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Robin Bird boy De Noir you know exactly what I'm talking about. I can't believe you've reached 19 at last. "I giggled. "It sure doesn't fit your personality."

"Well 19 is just one step closer to 21." He grumbled. He took of his hat and held it at hand, looking down at the floor. He slowly walked over to my beautifully carved wooden chest he had made for me for my 16 birthday. He seemed upset of with becoming another year older.

"Robin what is it?" I questioned, though I already somehow knew the answer. He sighed and without looking up answered "Maria, you do know once I turn 21 I will no longer be able to show you the forest, or come visit you, or even come to dinner."

I frowned. What was he saying? Why would being 21 change everything? "Robin, why?" I asked.

He let out a deep sigh. "Because my good for nothing father thinks it's time for me to grow up. I will be stuck to the castle performing the duties he once did. He's gotten old Maria, and will die very soon."

My eyes went wide with shock. The thought of Monsieur De Noir ever dying had never crossed my mind. "How is this so? Is he ill?" "Maria, he's got it." A puzzled look hit my face. "Got what?"

"The dying sickness." He said coldly. I gasped. Robin told me once that his mother had died so unexpectedly because she had had the dying sickness. It was a curse set upon his family long ago by his great-great-great-great-great step grandmother.

"How long does he have?" I asked sorrowfully. "A week after the day his youngest turns 21. That's the price we must pay if we want children." Poor Robin. How quickly he had gone from cheery to depressed worried me. And worst of all, I was the one who brought it up.

I walked over to him gently and took his hand. "There must be someway this curse can be lifted."

Finally he looked up and looked me straight in the eye and spoke "Maria, there is a way, but I would never want you to do it."

"Oh come on Robin, you know I could never be in danger as long as I have my protector near me." Instead his familiar grin, a serious look kept on his face. "And who might that be?"

"You."


	6. All So Merrier

**Sorry guys for the long wait! I've been busy, but mostly just lazy. Shame on me I know it! But for the new year I'm going to try to keep my updates regularly so keep an eye out for em'!**

Robin and I wouldn't see each other again until late that night at the party. He got very, disturbed after our talk. I hadn't realized how much he loved his father until now. The only thing Robin told me of his childhood was nothing but of his father's cruelty.

But I suppose when his father wasn't drunk and beating him they had a good father son relationship.

But what haunted me was the way the curse could be lifted, and how it concerned me. I had to find out how to save his father. Robin's happiness meant the world to me and I would do anything to maintain it.

"Maria do hurry before we miss the carriage ride!" Mrs. Heliotrope's voice echoed through my small but thick door.

"Coming Mrs. Heliotrope." I sighed. I wrapped Robin's parcel in yellow satin and tied it with one of my dearest red hair ribbons.

I arose from my desk and slowly walked over to the long mirror. The reflection behind wasn't me, but a beautiful young maiden.

She had pale orange, almost red, waist-length curls and a long pale green gown with lace lining the low square collar. But yet there was something missing from the girl. Her neckline was bare. She wasn't me.

I turned and rustled over to my desk and opened the drawer lowest to the floor. I lifted the books and ribbons till the bottom of it was visible. My hand fell to the back of the drawer and pushed a hidden button revealing a silver necklace covered in dust.

It was the necklace I found while walking in the forest over a year ago.

"_Robin do slow down! You know I'm not use to all this hiking with no resting! I'm a city girl remember?" Robin rolled his eyes and kept on walking at a slower pace. I walked over to a large oak tree and rested on its roots. _

_I looked up at the pale sky to see birds flying towards the castle to escape the soon coming rain._

_My hand fell to the leaves beside me and felt something cold. I naturally squealed and snatched my hand away. Slowly, I looked over to where the mystery item rested and saw not a toad or a snake, but a locket. _

_I picked it up and cleared away the dirt and it read "Mon amour à mes enfants, Brigitte"._

"_You coming or not city girl?" Robin teased with his same mischievous grin. I quickly hid the locket in my parcel. "Coming my dear bird boy."_

It felt right to wear it, like it was meant for me. I carefully latched it around my neck. Luckily, it had a very long chain so I could tuck it into my dress.

"Maria please for goodness sakes hurry!" Mrs. Heliotrope snapped again outside my door.

I rushed to the door and took one last look at myself in the mirror. Everything was _perfect_.

We arrived a good 30 minutes late and everyone else was already there. Robin's cousin Collin and his best friendsBeau and Pascal where drinking merrily at their own little table in the hall. All the maids seemed to have been instructed to look their best but still to be dressed in black.

There was one maid that passed in front of me that caught my eye. She was about a half a head taller than me with wavy hair pulled halfway up in the back. Her dress was long and black with an alarmingly low neckline. Her face was pretty with dark brown eyes almost black.

But what caught my eye the most was her ring. It was a dark purple gem outlined in distressed, beaten silver. The gem seemed to reflect light easily and was shining proudly at her every move.

"Are you excited love?" Loveday intertwined her arm with mine as we walked down the long hallway down to the dining hall. "I suppose, though I am a bit nervous. You remember the last De Noir party don't you?"

Loveday smiled. "Poor Pascal, his bonny face went pale when he met Father's furious face when he fell from the chandelier."

The thought of the night maid my giggle, but I was still nervous. I hoped Robin was feeling better by now.

We reached the great double doors leading into the dining hall as an announcer called "The Merryweather Sir Benjamin, Lady Loveday, and Princess Maria." His voice boomed through the hall as everyone fell silent at our arrival.

The table was almost completely full aside from our reserved seats at the head of the table. We all walked down the steps and to out seats. The party quickly regained it's full potential after Digweed and Mrs. Heliotrope were announced.

When we reached our seats a young man with black curls and silver eyes pulled out my chair for me. "For Princess Maria." He spoke as smiled and gazed at me. "Thank you sir." I replied. "Please, call me Naveen."

I smugly smiled and took my seat and watched him walked away to a group of chatterers.

Robin and Monsieur De Noir seemed to be in a deep and thorough conversation and hadn't even noticed our arrival. Robin sat opposite of me and Loveday sat beside me. A rough looking man sat on my left side messily eating what seemed to be a turkey leg.

Uncle loudly cleared his throat to let our presence be known. "Ahh Benjamin we're so glad you were able to make it!" Monsieur chuckled.

"Good evening Robin." I said to the unaware boy, umm man.

"Maria! I'm sorry I didn't noticed you arrived." He replied unable to take his eyes of my face, though they began to drop lower past my shoulders.

"Robin! " I splurted out trying to break his gaze. "Happy birthday." He blinked and met my eyes again. "Ah yes thank you." He grinned.

I could tell he thought I looked pretty. Just the thought of this turned my cheeks a dark pink.

ROBIN POV

I hadn't even noticed Maria had sat down right across from me when she spoke " Good evening Robin." I stirred and looked at the awaiting girl before me.

"Maria!" I apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you arrived." Her face was beautiful and her silky long locks of hair fell down past her chest as my eyes followed them. But they stopped when it came to her chest. She had become such a woman and blossomed well.

She was positively stunning. "Robin!" she blurted out. "Happy birthday ." My gaze returned to her face.

Oh she knew I was staring at her! "Ah thank you." I replied embarrassed.

Maria's cheeks began to flush pink and rosy. Oh yeah, she noticed.


	7. All So Welcoming

MARIA POV

Robin sat across the table from me and Loveday to my right. Loveday knew these parties made me nervous and would always be at my side if I was ever to be left alone with someone I didn't know.

The boy, Naveen, sat farther down the table with a few of Robin's mates. He had black curls similar to Robin's and silver eyes that glistened by the light of the torches. He was very mysterious to me, for I had never seen him in the castle before.

"Robin, who's the boy down there? Naveen isn't it?" I asked curiously. Robin looked up from his goblet confused. "Oh yeah, the scraggly dark one with the dagger eyes?" He joked. "Father has a good friend whom he is having an "important" deal going on." He rolled his eyes. "So important that I can't know about it. And to top it off, his son is an absolute idiot. He thinks that he can beat me at everything."

I giggled and took a sip from my cup. He looked up curiously from his black bowler hat. "What?" he asked confused. "Just the thought of the "great" Robin de Noir being jealous…"

"Trust me, I've got nothing to be jealous off…." He mumbled off.

There was a short pause that was soon broken by the Coeur de Noir's chair being scooted back and his loud voice booming from his chapped lips.

"As you all know, my son, the heir to the de Noir clan has turned 19 years of age today." He shouted with his goblet raised in one hand. "Robin," He said as he turned to his broad son. "Today you are one step closer to taking my place as leader of this fine and growing clan. Make me proud boy."

Applauses and "Ayes" filled the room as the Coeur took his seat again. "At last, please make your way to Great Hall for the dancing to begin!" He shouted joyously.

Everyone squealed and scurried out the doors to the room across from the Banquet Hall.

Uncle Benjamin stood from his seat and asked "Might I have this dance, Lady Merryweather?" Loveday arose from her seat smiling. "Yes you may my dear sir."

From out of the crowd comes Finnick and Naveen with huge grins on their faces. Finnick rushed to Robin and grabbed his arm "Rob, you gotta come see this!" and he was whisked away. "Maria I'll be right back!" he promised.

Naveen broadly walked up to me and gave me his hand. "Would the princess do me the honor of allowing me to escort her to the next dance?" He charmed while placing a gentle kiss upon my cheek.

"I'd be delighted too." I replied scooting my chair back to the table. He wrapped his arm into mine and carried me away to the dancing. I turned around to see the Coeur de Noir staring at us with a deep scowl.


	8. All So Embarrassing

***AUTHOR'S NOTE*: Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm just so plain forgetful! Please enjoy this next chapter.**

MARIA POV

We entered the large ballroom to reveal magnificent streams of red banners hanging from the ceiling. My arm was wrapped around his as we made our way to the center of the floor. The current song had ended and the musicians flipped through their sheet music to find the next piece to play.

"Maria Merryweather, Moon Princess of Moonacre Valley, might I have this dance?" charmed Naveen as he made a low bow and kissed my hand.

I was in half shock, half disbelief. Most of the boys who asked me to dance were either drunk or dared to ask me. Loveday told me once that they were afraid of what might happen to them if they do.

When she first told me this, I thought it might be because they thought I might turn them into a toad or something with my apparently "moon princess magic".

But then when I really got into thought, suppose they were scared of what Robin would do to them if they danced with me. Everyone said that we were made for each other and that I was his girl.

"Of course sir….." I stuttered out.

"Naveen Ranaldy, the first." He answered, taking my hand and lifting it up to his shoulder. The minstrels began to play and we began to spin.

His hand fit gently onto my waist as we stared at each other's eyes, with the background twirling around us. His eyes were so beautiful, the color of the full moon, shining down into my brown ones.

"Tell me princess, where did you learn to dance so gracefully?" he questioned with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Back in London, I use to sneak out of my bedroom at night when my father was throwing one of his parties." I blushed, "The women thought I was adorable and would take turn teaching me how to dance and such. Eventually I went to my own parties, but not many considering the fact that I was only 13 when I left London."

He looked down at me and grinned. "It seems we have become the center of attention my dear princess."

I looked around to find that the dancers had ceased and so had the music. We were standing in the middle of the dance floor, surrounding by whispers and silence. Everyone had stopped to watch us dance.

But at the very edge of the crowd, stood Robin, with a face flushed with anger and jealousy.

I frantically turned to Naveen to see the biggest grin I had ever seen. He had danced with me on purpose, just to get Robin roweled up.

"What are you doing with my girl?" Robin raged out. He never had the greatest control of his temper.

"I'm sorry, but she said nothing about her being 'your girl', and it was her decision to accept my invitation to waltz."

Robin stomped over to Naveen and put a tight fist in Naveen's eye. "ROBIN!" I squealed as I covered my mouth with my hands and backed away. "It was just a dance, and who said anything about me being yours?"

I shoved his chest and rushed out the doors and through the hall. I didn't stop until I was at the stables, taking a strong black horse and galloping through the forest without a saddle or reins.

I remember hearing faint calls from the castle but I kept riding, riding on to my tower.

Loveday would probably be scolding Robin right now. Telling him how he was to at least try to control his temper.

I reached the old gates to the Merryweather grounds and rushed through. When I finally reached the manor, I ran up the stairs, down the hall, then up the stairs again to my tower.

My beautiful bed welcomed me as I threw myself onto the soft comforter. So much, so fast.

How dare he say I was his girl? I had never thought of Robin like that a day in my life. We were just two best friends goofing off in the forest. I would sacrifice my life for his and he the same.

Was I the only one who didn't notice? Loveday teased me about every once in a while, but I never really took it to heart. Oh I hate Robin!

But truly, Robin wasn't the only one to blame. Naveen had enticed him and that was very obvious. Robin wasn't kidding when he said Naveen thought he could beat him at anything. Oh I hate Naveen!

I felt cold on my chest and remembered the locket tucked safely in my bodice. I pulled it out and started fiddling with it. It had a small keyhole near the clasp that held the two pieces of the locket together. The beholder of the tiny key was a mystery and I would probably never be able to open it.

ROBIN POV

Maria left me Naveen and Loveday at my sides as another punch hits my nose. Naveen wouldn't stop until I would, but I didn't plan on that anytime soon.

I whirled a punch into is gut and he let out a puff of air. I felt Loveday's arms trying to pull me back but I resisted them and shoved them off. I caught a glimpse of Father in the front of the crowd with a proud smile on his face. The old man seemed delighted in this new change of events.

Naveen and I threw punch after punch with blood pouring down both of our noses and mouths. Benjamin had pulled Loveday aside and it was taking everything he had to keep Loveday away.

But I heard her yell at me and scold me. But one particular shout caught my attention.

"Robin, think about Maria! Do you have any idea how she feels right now? Embarrassed, hurt, and angry, at you!" I turned to her after hurling a fist into Naveen's mouth. "Go to her Robin, apologize." She finished.

Without thinking, I shoved Naveen aside and ran out the double doors in Maria's footsteps.

***What do ya'll think? What'll happen next? Reviews would be awesome right about now so I don't feel I'm updating air Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!***

**-Kt-**


	9. All So Unexpected

***AUTHOR'S NOTE*- I'm really sorry guys that it's been so long. My email has been fillin' up with so many reviews and urges to write on, so here we go again! I'm gonna try to be more faithful with my writing, so please, enjoy this new chapter.**

**MARIO POV**

My tower, the only place which I could escape to and no one could ever interrupt my despairs. I was ashamed of what I did, just storming out like that, without a word to anyone about it. Just when everyone finally was thinking I had actually matured a little, I go and end it like this.

I reached for the silver chain tuck down in my bodice and felt the cold locket against my chest as I pulled it out. I read the inscription again. "_Mon amour à mes enfants, Brigitte" _whoever this Brigitte was, she must have had a loved life. Sometimes I wish that I could become that girl. That is I stared into the engraved words I would magically be sucked into her past life.

I sighed and tucked the locket back safely down my corset and walked to the balcony. The double doors opened grandly as I walked to the edge of the railing. The night air was cool on my face, and the dark trees were gently swaying in the breeze.

As I looked off farther into the distance, a small pebble flew up from the ground and brushed my shoulder. I leaned on further unto the railing and saw a dark leather figure gazing anxiously up at me.

It was my Robin.

"Maria! Maria please answer me!" He called. I looked back up and sighed. Would I reject him, or accept his sympathy. No, he would feel the wrath of Maria Merryweather.

"Robin de Noir I have nothing to say to you!" I shouted back down. But that wouldn't stop him. "Fine then, if you won't answer me, I'll just come up to you!" I replied back, with a glimmer of hurt in his voice.

"No don't you dare! You'll kill yourself you bloody fool!" I squealed. But to late I spoke for he had already taken hold of the large juniper tree and was on his way.

I ran back inside and franticly searched for my robe. I had already stripped down to nothing but my slip, corset and pantalets and was in no state to be seen by anyone, much less a 19 year old boy, err, man.

But Loveday had already came and taken away the laundry and my robe was downstairs in a heap in the washing basket. I frantic mess, I ran behind my dressing divider and hid.

I heard a thud and knew that he had made it over the railing of the balcony and heard his gasps of air. "Princess?" he called, seeing nothing but an empty room.

"Look I know you're in here." I watched as he walked to the door, turned the key, and stuck it in his pocket. "There's no escaping you talking to me now Maria."

He paused for a moment, gaping around the room until his eyes locked on the divider. I progressed towards me slowly until I finally shrieked "Robin de Noir don't you dare take another step toward me!" He stopped a puzzled look on his face. "Princess I have to talk to you." He took another step forward.

I acted fast "No! I'm, I'm-" "Your what?" I sighed. "I'm not dressed, I didn't know anyone would be climbing up a tree and into my bedroom tonight."

I listened as he chuckled under his breath. "Ah, I see. And what do you suppose I do then my dear princess?" I peeked my head over the top with a sour expression. "Oh, just, just cover your eyes!" I griped frustrated.

**ROBIN POV**

I couldn't believe the position I was in right now. The girl of my dreams was just feet away from me, unclothed.

"Robin, I have an idea, just walk to my chest and pull out the velvet navy blue velvet gown on top and drape it over the divider" she called from behind her barrier. I paused for a moment, filling the air with an awkward silence.

"Please." She finally let out. I groaned and scanned the room for her carved wooden chest I made for her on her 16th birthday last year. I bent down on my knees and unlatched the lid containing dozens of Loveday's old moon princess gowns.

I reached for the blue one, right on top and latched the lid again. Maria was waiting patiently behind the divider as I draped her gown over the top "for you my princess." I mocked.

A few moments later she revealed herself in a long flowing dress that complimented her pale red locks magically. "What did you wish to speak to me about Master de Noir?" she spoke coldly.

**MARIA POV**

I folded my arms across my chest and waited for his reply. But instead of his lips moving, his eyes wandered down to my chest.

I looked down and saw the locket had slipped out and was glimmering by the light of the candles. "Where did you get that?" he asked, his voice sounding hollow. "I found it, out in the forest. What matter does it mean to you?"

He hastened over to my front and reached for the necklace. He cupped it in his hand and ran the other across the engraved words. "My love to my children, Brigitte." He whispered under his breath.

"Do you have any idea how long I've searched for this!" his voiced raised harshly. His face was filled with anger and pain. "Why does it concern you? I just stumbled upon it in the forest one day!"

He pulled hard on it and swiftly broke the clasp of the chain. He took a step back, his eyes never leaving the locket. His hand went down to his shirt and pulled out another long silver chain revealing not another locket, but a key at the end of it.

He slowly placed it in the tiny hole at the tip of the heart-shaped locket and turned the key. "Robin what-"he cut me off. "Hush!" he barked. Slowly, his fingers finished turning the fragile key and the clasp shot open.

A flowing harmony of music flew from the opened locket as he closed his eyes and hummed along. He looked like a child, merrily singing to a familiar tune.

"Robin I don't understand." He sighed and held the locket out to me. Inside, lay a picture of a beautiful woman with soft light brown locks and loving hazel eyes.

He then looked straight into my eyes and spoke "My mother."


	10. The Truth is Revealing

***AUTHOR'S NOTE*- Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna clear some things up. I WILL NOT be putting this story up for adoption; I'm just not, no comment. Next, I will be trying to update more this summer more than I use to. I have been EXTREMLY busy with school these past months trying to bring my grades up so I do not have to take semester tests so don't feel I just abandoned you. Last, I will be gone on a mission trip to New Mexico for a while in 3 weeks, so that will be another reason for not updating. Forgive me, I hope that you understand. Truly, your faithful writer, kt.**

Utter shock filled my sense and my throat went try. Robin never talked about his mother, he only said that she died when he was born. He seemed edgy on the subject, so I never brought it up.

But now, gaping at this charmed little boy in front of me was almost like a dream, as if a picture of his childhood was being brought to life before my eyes.

He hands were still grasping the source of the lullaby and was completely memorized. My astonished self stood awkwardly in front of him until I could bear it no more.

"Robin, are you alright?" he rabidly blinked . "Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled under his breath. I slowly walked towards him, placing my hand on his shoulder causing him to look up into my eyes.

"So Brigitte is your mother?" I spoke in a motherly tone trying my very hardest to relax him and make him feel calm. He grinned "Yeah, my mother gave this to Loveday before she died. She said "I was to hold the key".

Robin took my hand as we slowly paced to the bedside and sat down. He sighed. "Every night, before I went to bed, Loveday would sneak into my room and take out the locket. She would tell me of how she used to sing to her at night and kiss her softly on her cheek. She would talk about how her and Father were so in love and how he was always so merry when she was around."

Another heavy sigh gasped from his lips. "But most of all, she would talk about how she used to sing to me at night, and hold me close, and dream such big dreams for me. How with her last breath, she spoke 'Call him Robin, that one day he will fly away to such tall mountain peaks, and soar to his destiny'."

A lone tear slowly trickled down his face. His eyes refused to meet mine as they locked to his lap. "But then, I killed her."

I gasped and shot my eyes to his flustered brow. "It was me who caused her pain, who killed her slowly and willingly." My hand reached for his chin as I yanked it up towards me. "Robin, you can't think that." I assured, trying to maintain my motherly tone. "It wasn't your fault, it was just her time."

His fists were clenched tightly and his face was growing red. "It was me." With that he leaped from the bed and scanned the wall for the secret passage way leading to Loveday's cavern.

"Robin! Please don't leave me!" but it was too late. The passage's strong stone walls slammed to a shut and I was left alone, in my tower, without my Robin.  
>-<p>

For days Robin stayed cooped up his castle, ignoring the fact that my heart was grieving for his presence at all times. But I mustn't be selfish I scolded myself. Perhaps Loveday had spoken to him, but I wouldn't know for she has also been avoiding me the past week.  
>Something happened to their mother, something, unnatural. I remember Robin telling me how she had had the "dying sickness". I remembered the story of the step mother cursing a maiden for her beauty and that was all I was told.<p>

I must know more. I raced down the stairs of my tower and down the long hall to the library. The great doors flew open at my touch and my eyes scanned the great shelves of books old and new searching for a place to begin.  
>My hands tore through heaps of scrolls and books that lay undisturbed for centuries and clouds of dust filled the room. Every piece of parchment I could get my hands on had been opened and thoroughly searched by every word, but to no avail.<br>My hopes were falling, and any sign of finding the truth of the de Noir curse had been vanquished. I sighed and threw a ragged book across the room causing the binding to unravel.  
>"Oh bother." I mumbled as I crawled to the broken book and tried to resemble it. But the yellow pages fell loose, scattering all over the old wooden floor. "What will Uncle say?" I mumbled fearfully remembering what my uncle could turn into once anger flushed through him.<br>As I tried to place the old pages back into the binding of the book, I noticed one page was attached to the other. Curiously, I ran my finger nail along the edge of the adjoining pages and separated them, revealing another page.  
>"What is this?" I whispered under my breath as my eyes flew wide open in shock to what the page held. <p>

"_To the one so fortunate to read this,  
>Beware. Fate has brought you to these words knowing now was the time.<br>There will be an age when all the creatures of the Earth must unite to conquer the last bit of evil this world holds.  
>But the evil will not give up so easily, for she is great in power, and takes many forms. The elves will descend from the East with their multitudes of soldiers carrying their noble bow.<br>The dwarfs and trolls come from the West baring ax and club.  
>The Hobbits shall come to you from the South ready to defend what is theirs.<br>And lastly, those of noble men being born into this world with knowledge of the other side of the world, shall come from many corners of the Earth to the Princess they now serve.  
>Take caution, the time is near when all you once knew will turn to ash, beware of your duty,<br>Moon princess."_


	11. Taken

In complete shock, I threw the mangled page down and twisted my hair. Hobbits? Elves? What dark magic is this? Things such as this do not exist, but then again, I use to think that curses weren't real either.  
>I grabbed the secret page and shoved the rest of the mistreated book under a nearby chair with my foot. Surely no one would miss the silly old book. Examining the room being sure to leave it as it was, I turned on my heel to go find Robin.<br>But when my hand went for the door, I remembered that Robin didn't want to see me. I clenched my teeth and whispered under my breath "Master de Noir is going to receive a surprise visit from an old friend." and with that, stormed down the corridor to the back door.

ROBIN POV

"No Rowena, leave me alone, I will not tell you again!" I yelled through the door throwing a stray pillow at it. Didn't they just understand I wanted to be alone?

"But Master Robin, your father told me not to take no for an answer, he commands you let me bring you food." I could tell by the edge in her voice she was getting annoyed.  
>I sighed. "You can tell my blasted father that I refuse, and will take no food." I responded in a hushed tone. I heard her footsteps walk away from my room and grinned in victory.<br>I walked back to my bed and reached for the locket that rested loosely underneath my shirt. I studied the beautiful face staring back at me. Her violet eyes were enchanting, and I could literally feel them looking into my soul. How I wish I could have met her, this beautiful creature that is my mother.

"But I killed her." I grimaced now clutching the open locket in my fist. "I killed her!" I choked between sobs. My father knew I had killed her, and took his anger out on me as a child, and I deserved it.  
>I would have killed me if I were him. I know I would do the same if anyone dared kill the love of my life, my Maria. Maria probably loathed my guts for what I did to her. I embarrassed her in front of everyone in the de Noir clan, and then I scared the death out of her with my silly enchantment.<p>

"I should just curl up and die." I thought. Die. Kill myself. I could do it, I thought as I lifted my head to the gleaming blade of my hunting knife as it rested on the top of my dresser. I felt as if my mind floated to the blade and jabbed itself with it, but only in my mind.

No, I couldn't do it. I'm too weak, too cowardly. Look at me now, covered in tears and self-pity. Snap out of it Robin, your mother is dead, you killed her, accept it.

A trumpet sounded and a great commotion roared from out my window. I arose to see what was going on, and wished I hadn't.

Short, broad animals stormed through the village with mangled beards and braids falling from their heads. They were men, ruff looking men grunting around with large axes in their oversized hands.

I ran to my dresser and grabbed my black bowler hat and leather jacket and took off down the castle stairs to learn more of our unexpected visitors. Shrieks of fear could be heard all down the hallways echoing off the Great Hall.

I ran turning the corners and ran smack into my men who seemed to know I was coming. "Look who finally decided to join the party!" taunted Finnick. I gave him a heart piercing glare and saw fear flow into his eyes. "What's going on?" I demanded.

The boys look around at each other then back to me, "Truth be told Robin, we don't know." replied Pascal with a sincere look about his face.

A loud shriek down below told us to make for there. Jasper threw us all swords from his full arms and we all grinned. "First time we get to use this aye?" joked Finnick. "And maybe the last."

We stormed down the hallway to defeat those gruesome creatures, those trolls, those, dwarfs.

MARIA POV

I could hear Uncle shouting downstairs loudly. I haven't heard him yell like this since I first arrived at Moonacre, and I had hoped it would have been the last.

But there was something out there; I could feel it, crawling under my skin and scratching at my chest.

I had just come upstairs to grab my cloak and a loud commotion had roared from below. I started to go back down to see what the matter was, but Loveday had stopped me dead in my tracks and hurried me back to my room.

She closed my balcony doors and locked every entrance. Not a speck of sunlight could be seen. "Maria please do not ask questions, I know as little as you do." She would say every time I would ask what was going on.

So here I remained a prisoner in my own room unable to see the light of day.

My heart began to grieve for Robin. Was he safe? What if he was right in the middle of the commotion trying his hardest to protect me?

I began to pace the floor nervously until I could take it no longer. I dashed to the hidden passage Loveday used to use and sealed the door behind me.

I could hear Loveday's screams and pleas for me to return, but I couldn't do it. Someone had to figure out what was going on around here, and that someone happened to be me.

I dashed down the crumbling stone corridor passing loose vines and scurrying rats. I could hear thumping from above, and yells of anguish. I closed my eyes and prayed my family was unharmed, including Robin.

Oh Robin, was the same thing happening at the De Noir castle? This thought made my pace hasten even more as I neared the end of the passage.

I felt around the old wall for the vine covered lever that had been placed there centuries before. When my hands grasped around the lever and pushed upward.

The stone started to move and gave way to Loveday's old cavern. It looked deserted and empty, but full of her animal friends still taking up residence.

I rest my gaze upon the old room and remembered the memories here, the conversations I had with the people I loved.

_ My head rested in his lap and I felt his rough fingers comb and twirl through my pale orange hair. It was a quite Sunday afternoon and the weather had begun to transform into a light autumn feel. We huddled together in Loveday's old refuge and listened to the chirping birds outside._

_ "Robin, you're not tangling my hair into rats' nests are you? What will Ms. Heliotrope think when I waltz inside the house with hair like a lion's mane?"_

_ He gave out one of his signature chuckles released his hands from my mangled hair._

_ "Now I want to mess it up just to see the look on your ninny tutor's face. Ah Maria, you come up with some of the evilest plots, even if you don't realize it yourself."_

_ I raised my head and gazed into his dark luxurious brown eyes. They were so inviting, so easy to get lost into._

_ "You little devil. Makes me want to go out and get a new best friend, your friend Finnick has seemed a bit lonely lately…"_

_ He rolled his eyes then gently grabbed my arms and chuckled "Maria, promise me that we will always be for each other, have each other's back, no matter what."_

_ "You know I'll always be here for you."_

_ He slowly started to lean in toward me with his eyes on one thing. My lips._

_ I mimicked his advances and right when our lips were about to lock, Wrolf came bounding down the steps and leaped into between us. I could hear laughter from both him and me, but I could also feel the aggravation and disappointment._

_ "Get you own room Wrolf you slobbery mutt!" He joked._

A smiled filled my face when I thought of that day, but I soon jolted out of it and continued my mission. I then raced to the door of the cavern when oversized hands grabbed my mouth and arms.

I was taken.

**-Thanks for reading and be sure to review! I do plan on finishing this story even if it takes the rest of my life!**

**-kt-**


	12. A Disturbance of Peace

ROBIN POV

I dashed through the rush of people fleeing the unwelcoming scene of stubby creatures invading their company.

Frightened children and scattered mothers searched franticly for a safe refuge from the ruckus. But though we desperately wanted to help them to safety, our task at hand was to stop the root of the problem.

Where were these foul beasts coming from? Onward I kept running, running hoping to find the end of the trail of dwarfs. Franticly, I spotted a ruffian and dashed toward him tackling him with all my force.

I held my blade up to his stubby throat and sat on his chest coated with a poor excuse for armor. He was a stout, short little man with a long black beard and plump nose. "Who are you and what do you want?!" I yelled.

He stared up at me in disbelief. "If you woulda' kindly step yur'self off of me I might consider explainin' things you mad boy!" he replied with a gruff voice.

I rolled to the side a bit with my blade still pressed against his throat. "Tell me now or suffer the consequences you creature!" I demanded. "The song has been sung, the moon princess has summoned us." He replied gravely.

I back away and got to my feet. Moon princess. Maria. They were after her. I swung around and made off into the woods as fast as my leather covered legs would allow me.

MARIA POV

The brutes had hit me over the head rather hard and I felt a bit of blood trickle down in my hair. They had me tied to a tree trunk with a filthy rag gaged around my mouth. The hem of my dress was ripped and my body covered in dirt.

I looked around and gazed in disbelief at the little men pacing around in front of me. They all had dark hair and long beards and all were equipped with an ax. They looked like horrible little beasts standing about 4 feet tall.

I was unfamiliar with this enemy… in fact; I have never seen anything like them before. They showed no sign of returning me to my former location. If only I had listened to Loveday.

I prayed a silent prayer for my family and begged they would be spared. I pray a separate prayer for Robin, and also begged for his safety, that's when the tears fell.

The second Robin learned of my location, he would try to rescue me, and then be killed. He was no match for these men, and would surely perish. But I glimmer of hope still remained in my heart.

I looked up and watched as two tiny men were conversing to one another. The taller one of them looked outraged and upset, throwing his arms around and shouting. I couldn't quite make out the words for the bloke to the head was still taking its toll. The man then pointed gruffly in my direction then stormed away furiously.

Three other men then rushed toward the trunk of the tree which I was imprisoned to and beat at the ropes with their axes. Confused, and frightened, my eyelids started to droop and darkness engulfed me.

A wet cloth dabbed against my fore head dripping water down my cheeks. Moans escaped me as my eyes began to flicker. I raised my head and quickly went down again against a soft and comfortable substance.

"There, there, little one. All is well and soon you shall be as well. You were struck to the head badly by the ax handle of a dwarf, but in time your wound shall heal. I've prepared a special herbal remedy containing herbs and plants from where I am from. Perhaps the bit of magic in them shall remedy your injury.

A soft voice echoed through my head as I tried to raise it once more. To my avail, I managed to sit up fully before finally having the courage to open my light sensitive eyes. A blurred room was in sight full of white tapestries and gold crests.

As my vision became clearer, I could make out the tent which I was now in, filled with beautiful treasures and banners. My head turned toward my healer and made out the most beautiful and perfect face I had ever seen.

Her hair was long, near her waist, and it was parted perfectly down the middle. Her ivory skin glowed and was perfectly smooth and without blemish. The sparkling blue eyes belonging to her shimmered down towards me in a loving and devoting way.

But what I then noticed was peeking out from behind her perfect brunet hair were two pointed ears. My mind flew back to my child hood and the fairy tale books I once read. Looking back, I particully remember a story about an elvish princess with great beauty and power that ruled over a magic kingdom. All at once I then realized, she was an elf.

***I'm terribly sorry my devoted readers for not updating more often. I am an actor who is very devoted to what I do and have had little time for extra things. I'm in between shows so I have found a bit of time to write for you all. I again apologize for the wait, but I shall try my best in the future.**

**-kt-**


	13. How Odd

ROBIN POV

It had grown quite dark before I had finally reached Moonacre. The cold had gone bitter and the air hollow. My lips were painfully chapped from running through the forest nonstop with the wind whipping at my face. But as the sun went down, I edged closer and closer keeping the vision of Maria's pale as moon face and sparkling silver eyes in my mind.

As I approached the grand front doors, I panted heavily for my breath and began beating on the door with the strength I had left. Beating greatly, the door knob franticly began to shake and Loveday's frantic face appeared in the doorway.

"Robin! Thank God you're alright!" she exclaimed as she enclosed her arms around me. But before she could wrap her arms around fully I grabbed her arms, looked her straight in the eye, and with fearful words spoke "Where is Maria." A look of pain dashed across her face. Her eyebrows creased and her eyes filled with sorrow. "She escaped through the passage to find you. We haven't seen her since and we fear for the worse. We believe she is in care though."

I bowed my head and took a deep breath reassuring myself things would all be okay. "Have the 'dwarfs' come to you yet?" I asked sternly. "Yes, and instead of fighting them Benjamin calmly approached them and made peace. We met with the leader who assured us that the 'Moon Princess' was where she needed to be."

Before I could respond Benjamin rushed into the room with haste, his eyes never leaving us. "Good news Love. We have word Maria is safely being cared for by one of our new guests. She will be returned to us shortly." A sigh of relief left us for we knew that the love of our lives was in safe hands. "Where is she?" I asked eagerly. "It seems that we have a few unexpected guests who have business to attend here. Loveday if I could have a word with you," he said as he motioned toward his study.

She turned to take one last glance at me then followed after Benjamin hurriedly. I was left alone without a clue or trace to the whereabouts of my love. Perfect.

MARIA POV

I was left alone in the beautiful tent lying upright on my pallet, my mind still jumbling with confusion and questions about the story I was told by the mysterious creature of light. It was as if my childhood had coming all forth rushing into me with the stories of my father racing through.

He once spent a great deal of time with me, that is, before the war. After he returned, his spirits were never quite the same. For the remainder of the days I set eyes on him, he never failed to have a bottle of whiskey dangling loosely from him fingers with a flushed look of anger set on his brow.

_"Maria," _he would call me. _"Come here my darling and let me whisk you away to your wildest dreams." _These would be the words I would hear every night around 8:45. He would lovingly motion for me to sit upon his knee and would hold me close as he whispered the night's story.

"Ah your highness, it seems to me that you are quite well enough to return to your eager family." A calm, tall and handsome elf with dark brown locks that fell to his knees entered. "My name is Ares, I believe you have already met my sister, Aaralynn.

I nodded my head overwhelmed by his beauty and masculinity. He couldn't be much older than 25, and had the most perfect body symmetry. I smirked when the thought of Robin, well groomed and proper walking in and impressing me with elaborate words I might not know the meaning to.

"How far are we from Moonacre?" I asked, immediately scolded the childish voice that lingered in mine. "Not far, perhaps a mile. My men will escort you to your home at once and I will make sure you are treated with the up most respect my fair princess."

I felt my cheeks flush and tried to keep my head low to avoid the embarrassment of him seeing me in my girlish manner. I felt his eyes wander over to me and tried to pretend I didn't notice. I reached for a piece of hair to twirl and remembered the horrid state I must be in. I lifted my hand to my face and looked into the reflection of my ring and was surprised. They had completely groomed and polished me.

I truly did look like a princess.


	14. FAIRYly Curiouser

ROBIN POV

A carriage decked in nothing but white drapes and colors floated up the drive. My heart leaped and I ran to the gate to meet the carriage to find anything I could on Maria. "Driver, who goes here" I demanded using a deep voice I saved only for speaking with my father. The tall man looked down at me without saying a word and continued on driving leaving me in a whirl of dust.

"Who do you think you are?!" I shouted chasing down the unknown carriage. Dirt and rocks flew in my face and I felt like I was once again a boy chasing down my father's carriage begging him not to leave on his latest "business" trip. I reached for the carriage open window and pull myself onto it. I glanced into the window and saw red curly hair draped peeking out of a white hood. _Maria. _"Maria!" I yelled as I lost my grip and tumbled to the rocky ground.

In complete awe, I scooped up my hat and continued on full speed to the manor, ignoring the sharp stings of pain in my feet from the sharp rocks below. All I could think about was her. Maria. Perhaps I really did care for her in a way a man should love a woman. How it's supposed to be. What else could explain this tugging feeling on my heart making me want to be with her every instant?

The carriage came to a halt when it reached the front doors of Moonacre and I lunged for the carriage door. "Maria!?" I yelled as I scooped her into my arms, completely ignoring the man that sat to her right. She looked into my eyes and I felt a smile from ear to ear blossom on my dirty face.

"Robin!" she exclaimed, acting nearly as excited as I was. Her arms wrapped around my neck tightly and the mess of curls on her shoulders fell into my face, filling my nostrils with her sweet scent. "Oh Robin I was so worried for you!" she managed out and then as quick as her happiness came, it faded away. Her smile left and she said solemnly "Well now, could you please be so kind as to put my down sir." I nodded my head in awkward agreement and lowered her down safely to the ground.

It was as if she had remembered the night of our, disagreement, and suddenly remembered she did not care for me anymore. _Damn Merrywether pride._

A tall man with hair overdue for a cut peered out of the carriage. "Um, Robin, this is Ares, he has graciously escorted me to Moonacre . His sister cared for me after my, little scrape." The man she called Ares stepped down and revealed his flawless face. It was perfectly shaped and unblemished, with no dirt, unlike mine. He was wearing a robe, or as I like to say it, dress, that flowed and dragged the ground like a train.

"Ah, the infamous Robin de Noir, pleased to meet you. I very much look forward to meeting your father. The wind blew and strands of his hair flew in all directions, revealing two, _peculiar,_ ears.

"Bloody Hell." I yelped as I realized that his ears were, _pointed_. "Robin de Noir you are the rudest and obnoxious person I've ever met!" She cried as she pushed me aside. "Come along Ares, I would like to introduce you to my uncle Benjamin." I watched as she and her idol walked into the manor, leaving me aside like a piece of meat.

"But Maria you haven't even explained where you've been!" I cried after her, hoping I would win some overdue sympathy.

She turned to me and narrowed her silver eyes "_You_ sir can ask your sister."

Rejected, humiliated, Maria had ripped me apart and I couldn't help but feel I deserved it. Good bloody grief, that's the last time I tangle with a Merrywether girl. If she wants to play this game, I'll go along with it.

Maria had been back for nearly 2 hours and I was still banned from Moonacre. For the past hour I've been practicing my knife throwing chucking my dagger at the wooden headboard of my bed. _CLUNCK, _the dagger struck again as I groaned in anxiety.

Where had she been, when did she meet her pretty boy Ares? So many questions I longed for the answers for. _CLANK! _A noise came from the hallway followed by low grunts of laughter I only assumed came from the blasted dwarfs. Father had allowed them to make camp in our courtyard, allowing them access to the castle, which they greatly abused.

I made me way over to my bad and went down, making the springs creak. I swear, I would be cursed to live with a constant swarm of flies flying around my head than have to put up with these dwarfs another day. From my open window flew an odd looking bug that aimed straight for my head. Perfect. "Stop it, cut it out." I moaned flailing my hands around trying to swat the annoying creature.

Two more followed in and I immediately regretted my wish. I managed to it one of them sending it flying to the nearby wall. "Ouch!" came a high pitched squeal taking me completely off guard. "What the bloody hell is that?" I exclaimed as the creature suddenly grew in size. A young woman dazzling in all blue glared down at me. I fell back in disbelief as wings flew up from her back.

"Boo." She whispered sending me completely off the bed with my hat flying off. I recovered and peaked out over the top reaching for my dagger stuck in the headboard, but it was gone. "Looking for this?" she questioned tautly, whisking the knife in her dainty hands. I heard giggles behind me and looked to see the other 2 creatures had taken their full form and were having quite fun taunting me.

"Look, whatever you are, just gives me back my bloody dagger and I won't hurt you." I warned, trying to act as stern as possible. She let out a degrading laugh that turned my face red. "Here boy I mean you no harm." She smiled as she gently tossed my dagger to the floor. "My name's Azure, and you are?"

I picked up my hat and swept off the dust along with retrieving my dagger from the cold floor. "Robin, Robin de Noir, heir to the de Noir clan." I replied with dignity. "Oh my, my. You are quite the little man aren't you?" she giggled. She was beautiful, with long, blue curly hair. Her eye's sparkled a deep sapphire color when she smiled and her teeth glistened a dazzling white.

"Oh, how rude of me, Sir de Noir, these are my fellow fairies, Violet and Apricot." She gestured to the two creatures behind me, one in purple and the other in orange. "Fairies? You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled as I pushed my hat back and sighed. "Any more of you?"

"Just a few, we've come to serve our Moonprincess, she has summoned us." She replied.

"Wait, you're Moonprincess? You mean Maria?" I asked in utter confusion. "Oh yes I do believe that's what they call her now. What a pity, you'd think a princess would have a better name. Oh I do believe Emerald with suite her better." She trailed off.

Come to serve the Moonprincess? What did Maria have to do with any of this? Perhaps it is for the same reason the elves and dwarfs are here as well. Good bloody grief, will this madness ever cease?


End file.
